Gift Exchange
by OceanHeart23
Summary: Just a gift exchange between one MIT class of 09 graduate and a former league of assassins member.


**A/N**: This is my first Olicity story set sometime between seasons 5 and 6 just exploring the potential friendship between these two.  
**Warnings:** There is the occasional swear word. Also this story is unbeta'd so future apologies for any grammatical mistakes.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Arrow and make no money from writing this.

* * *

Felicity was down in the bunker working on a few things for Oliver, when the man walked in holding a small package and wearing a vaguely irritated expression. "Package just arrived for you." setting it down next to her.

"Ooh who's it from? Can I guess?" Felicity asked with open curiosity. "Unless it's from my mother than your probably better off burning it or returning it to Victoria Secret. That's the last time I ever open something from her in front of everyone. MIT graduate here and still didn't suspect that she would continue to traumatize me with lingerie." It was a good hour before she could look anyone in the eye and a good three before she could look at Captain Lance without feeling mortified. She then gaped at the top writing which read: To my Sister Wife.

"Don't even need to guess."

"Nyssa sent this?" Felicity had no idea the other woman even knew when her birthday was much less that it was just last week.

"Uh huh,"

"Do you think it's safe to open?"

"I think Nyssa's smart enough to know what would happen if it's not." Oliver said giving the small innocuous package one last probing glare.

Felicity paused before beginning to slowly open it. "I'm half nervous, half excited, and just a smidgen terrified because Nyssa doesn't exactly strike me as a target shopper girl. I actually can't picture her in a mall period especially in full league of assassins get up. But let me just say she would kill at comic con, not literally though! At least hopefully not."

After removing the paper it left only a small ornate wooden box. Ever so carefully Felicity undid the latch and slowly started to flip the lid which revealed three vials, a small simple dagger, and a letter. As Oliver studied the contents, Felicity picked up and began reading the letter which was short and to the point. "To protect you in case our husband's and your technology's protection fails you."

Felicity let out a rather nervous chuckle before responding. "You know ignoring the fact that she still refers to you as her husband and pretending that isn't a miniature assassin's tool kit. The thought behind this is all rather sweet. What's in the vials? Assuming it's what I think it is."

"Poisons," Oliver answered holding one up even as Felicity wheeled back getting out of reach. "More uncommon ones from the looks of it. I remember seeing these at the league. If I had to guess I'd say it's probably Tubocurarine Chloride which was used as arrow poisons."

"Right...well sweetie why don't you just take this lovely gift and go store it somewhere safe."

Oliver did so but not before stealing a kiss from his wife. Felicity stayed to finish up her project, but her mind was now distracted. Later that night when they were in bed, Felicity spoke up.

"Hey Oliver?"

He hummed to let her know he was listening.

"Do you think Nyssa's ever had a real birthday?"

Oliver let out a quiet groan knowing that Felicity was just getting started.

"I mean I know she grew up in the league and probably never had a moon bounce, pony rides, or a magician. But do you think she even got to eat cake and open presents? I just keep seeing this stoic six year old being handed a tiny sword and getting sent out on assignment, and it's just so sad."

"She wouldn't have been sent out on assignment, until she completed training." Oliver mumbled trying and failing to wake up. "If I had to guess, I would say she probably hasn't and neither did Talia. But she gave you a form of protection which to anyone outside or free of the league would be one of the most important things you can give a person."

It was quiet for a moment, while Felicity took that in. "I never thought about it like that."

Oliver smiled at her in the dark. "As someone who grew up rather spoiled with extremely extravagant birthday parties. They weren't all they were cracked up to be. It makes me appreciate the quiet small get together s even more, and I imagine cake and presents was something Sara introduced her to eventually. Now do you think that you can stop over-thinking this and go back to sleep."

"I think or well I can try to especially if I can stop picturing Ra's al Ghul in a party hat holding a triple Decker cake and singing Happy Birthday."

A muffled laugh reached her ears. "Goodnight Felicity."

"Goodnight," Not even 30 seconds later. "Oliver?"

Another sigh, "What Felicity?"

"Can you help me try to contact the legends tomorrow? I'd really like to talk to Sara."

"Tomorrow Felicity right now we are sleeping."

"Right sleeping totally on that starting now in 3 2 1..."

Five minutes later Oliver rolled over to see Felicity wide awake. As she noticed him, she gave a sheepish grin before kissing his cheek and telling him she needed to make some plans. Oliver relented as she got out of bed.

Sara Lance was not an easy woman to track down, but together they eventually did so to enlist her help in dropping off an even smaller package in return. When it eventually reached Nyssa al Ghul daughter of the demon, she was amused to find an extremely lengthy letter wishing her early or late return birthday wishes and thanks along with a Cisco and Felicity hand crafted tiny mini arrow pin designed as a tracker and an transmitter to send out a distress signal if ever needed.

After some consideration Nyssa ended up pinning it inside the collar of her jacket. It was a rather thoughtful gift all things considered. She couldn't say what made her send a gift in the first place probably misplaced sentiment of some sort, but she definitely wasn't expecting anything in return. Realizing she may just have possibly started a new tradition, Nyssa thought she might have to change her form of address of Felicity from Sister wife to a befitting league name thinking that it would serve as a nice olive branch. The name immediately came to mind of Saeada. It would be amusing to watch the bespectacled blonde try to figure out what it meant provided her husband not tell her right away.


End file.
